The Point of No Return : Remake!
by DearSJ
Summary: No summary. Go read inside and Let's Enjoy / BoysLove / Yaoi / Kibum x Kyuhyun / KiHyun / SuperJunior / REMAKE
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah remake dari web comic

BJ Alex! Remake. So, I dont own this great comics! Dianjurkan beli pake dollar klo penasaran bet sama komiknya. Komiknya masih on-going so mending tggu ampe tamat dan tamatnya itu kurang lebih ya tebak2 aja suka2 si creatornyalah. Sekali lagi, DearSJ cuma me-remake. Krn suka bet ama nih komik mknya pas bru rilis ratingnya tinggi bet. Udh ah, cus baca aja. Ini cuma remake ya. REMAKE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tittle : The Point of No Return (bisa berubah sesuai mood)

Credit : Lezhin - BJ Alex webcomics

Creator : Mingwa

Disclaimer : isi ff ini bukan milik DearSJ. BJ Alex milik Lezhin dan sang creator. Cast disini milik Super Junior dan SM.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello, Everyone. It's BJ Bryan Live!" Seorang namja yang mengenakan topeng hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya dan hanya menyisakan bagian mulutnya saja, tersenyum ramah-menyeringai sexy- di hadapan kamera yang terhubung secara realtime ke seluruh korea. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih.

Sebutan BJ adalah singkatan dari Broadcasting Jockey yang biasa digunakan oleh kebanyakan orang korea yang melakukan siaran langsung secara online dan memberikan pemirsa yang melakukan live streaming pilihan untuk membayar BJ tersebut saat melakukan servis tertentu dengan memberikan beberapa hadiah.

"Come on in. And don't forget to hit that like button!" Pandu BJ Bryan yang tengah menunggu para viewersnya bergabung.

"Thanks for the 20 chestnuts, User Bryan2Sexy!" Suara berat BJ Bryan kembali menambah ramai tab komentar yang kicauan penontonnya semakin riuh. Chestnut adalah hadiah berupa poin yang dapat ditukarkan dengan uang. Semakin banyak mendapatkan chestnut tersebut, maka semakin banyak pula uang yang dikumpulkan tanpa melakukan pekerjaan berarti. Hanya lakukan live streaming dan akan mendapatkan banyak sekali uang.

Seorang namja berkulit seputih dan selembut susu yang tengah menyaksikan BJ Bryan live stream, tampak sangat berkonsentrasi. Ia berhadapan dengan laptopnya di meja belajarnya, dan menyaksikan BJ Bryan sedari pertama mulainya broadcasting tersebut.

"Tonight the theme is... I'M Your Horny Boyfriend!" BJ Bryan tiba-tiba membuka bajunya dengan menarik paksa kemejanya hingga seluruh kancingnya terlepas dan mempertontonkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang sangat sangat sexy! Dengan kulit tan yang nyummy dan abs yang ahhh menggiurkan!

Namja berkulit seputih susu tadi yang sedang menonton adegan super hot itu seketika kaget. Tangannya refleks mengetikkan komentar, "OMO! More!"

"Aku bertaruh, milikmu sudah tak sabar!" BJ Bryan mengusap tubuh bagian atasnya dengan gerakan sexy yang membuat penontonnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

"Cepat persiapkan tissumu dan pastikan kau hanya sendirian!" Namja berkulit seputih susu itu seketika menelan ludahnya gugup. Adegan yang di nanti-natinya akan segera dimulai dan wajahnya sudah sangat merona. Ia hampir meneteskan air liurnya jika tak segera ia telan. BJ favoritnya Bryan, sungguh sangat-sangat sexy! Apalagi tadi Bryan menggoda penontonnya dengan mengusap absnya yang sangat lezat!.

Namja berkulit seputih susu itu menggeser kotak tissunya lebih dekat padanya. Ia menurunkan celana panjang piyamanya hingga menggantung di pahanya. Junior miliknya sudah mengeras, hanya dengan melihat BJ favoritnya membuka baju.

Kini adegan yang ditunggu-tunggu viewers yang sudah tak sabar akhirnya tiba. Namun, yang mengesalkan adalah papan bertuliskan 19+ menutupi Junior milik sang BJ yang tengah melakukan handjob. Padahal para penontonnya sangat penasaran dengan seberapa besar junior milik sang BJ yang dirumourkan besar dan panjang itu.

Kini namja berkulit seputih susu itu benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Pasalnya ia benar-benar dibuat horny oleh sang BJ yang sangat lihai mempermainkan gairah penontonnya. Namja berkulit putih itu menggigit bajunya untuk menjaganya agar tak menghalangi tangannya yang tengah melakukan handjob pada juniornya sendiri. Nafasnya pendek-pendek. Sialnya si BJ jahanam itu menggoda penontonnya hingga frustasi. Bryan menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan menggoda ditambah seringaian sexy yang dapat menjatuhkan siapa saja termasuk si namja berkulit seputih susu ini yang sebentar lagi menggapai klimaksnya.

"Hmph! Ungh... Ngghh!" Cipratan klimaksnya mengenai layar laptopnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia mengalami orgasme hebat bersamaan dengan sang BJ idolanya.

"Waaaaaaaaaa..! Omo, aku mengotori laptop lagi!" Kaget namja itu begitu melihat layar laptopnya terkena cairannya. Ia segera mengambil tissu dan mengelapnya terburu-buru karena ia tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun melihat BJ favoritnya malam ini.

"Bagaimana dengan yang tadi?" Di layar streaming itu, terlihat sang BJ tengah mengelap tangannya sendiri yang penuh dengan cairannya menggunakan tissu seraya menyeringai. Ia begitu menantikan hadiah-hadiah yang akan didapatkannya dengan melakukan servis yang tidak biasa itu.

"Oooooohhhh! Thanks for 1004 chestnuts user BryanloveKH! Always grateful KH. Kau mau request lagu, atau cum reaction?" Seketika namja berkulit seputih susu, pemilik username BryanloveKH itu berteriak senang. Namanya di mention, dan di tawari bonus plus plus yang tak akan dilewatkan secara percuma. Segera ia mengetikkan kalimat-kalimat cintanya di dalam kolom komentar tentang bagaimana ia sangat menyukai sang BJ dan semacamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

BJ Bryan, I've fallin in love with a gay cam boy.

.

.

.

Pertemuan minggu ke-dua proyek grup (Memutuskan topik).

Cho Kyuhyun duduk termenung diantara riuhnya belantara orang-orang yang duduk sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang streaming semalam yang begitu hebat. Memikirkan atau lebih tepatnya membayangkan dan mengulang kembali memori ingatannya semalam. Bagaimana namja dibalik topeng itu begitu sempurna? Ia bertaruh pasti namja dibalik topeng itu sangat tampan. Setiap inchi tubuhnya begitu hot, pahatan tubuhnya, tahi lalat yang berada di lehernya, tanda lahir yang berada di sebelah kiri absnya, sampai bagian bawahnya, pasti sangat besar dan panjang.

"Aahh" Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menopang pipinya menggunakan tangannya. Keriuhan kelasnya, sama sekali tak membuatnya bangun dari fantasi liarnya.

"Jika saja, aku bisa melakukan sex dengan Bryan..." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia tengah membayangkan jika dirinya bersama Bryan di atas ranjang.

Bagaimana lelaki bertopeng itu meraih pinggangnya dan meremasnya erat. Menghujamkan juniornya hingga menumbuk titik kenikmatannya, saling berpeluh dan menginginkan lebih.

"Aahhh! Ngghhhh.." Desahan penuh damba dan keserakahan terlontar dengan merdu dari bibirnya bagai melodi pengiring.

"Tung-tunggu." Seketika percintaan itu berhenti. Menampakkan raut penuh tanda tanya dari sang seme.

"Kau.. terlalu kasar." Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seringaian Bryan.

"Tapi kau sangat menyukainya." Bisik Bryan dan meraup bibir Kyuhyun dengan penuh kelembutan sekaligus terburu-buru. Membungkam bibir itu yang ingin melayangkan protes.

"Tapi aku- aaahhh!..." Kembali, benda keras itu menghujam titik nikmatnya dengan tepat.

"Tidak. Nggh! Aku-"

"Aaaangghhhhhh!" dan Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya.

"Sunbae!"

"Cho Kyuhyun Sunbae!" Gebrakan meja dari hoobaenya, akhirnya bisa menyadarkan namja itu dari fantasy liar siang bolongnya yang tak mengenal situasi dan tempat.

"Huh?!"

"Kami telah memutuskan leader tim, dan kaulah leadernya. Gamsahamnida sunbae, karena kami adalah anak baru hehe. Good luck sunbaenim!" Kyuhyun hanya mempu mengedipkan matanya yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Eh? Yah! Kita belum memutuskan topiknya!"

"Di grup chat saja. Kita pergi! Anyeong sunbaenim!" Uluran tangan Kyuhyun berhenti di udara. Ia lagi-lagi dikelabui orang-orang disekitarnya karena tak fokus. Dia benar-benar tak berubah.

Kyuhyun melebarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia bisa melihat satu kelompok yang asyik bersenda gurau seolah sangat nyaman antara satu sama lain. Orang yang menjadi center perhatiannya adalah namja paling tampan di antara kelompoknya.

"The student council president, ahh beruntungnya bisa memiliki dia di sebuah kelompok, dia pasti sangat bisa diandalkan." Kyuhyun bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Meja kelompoknya telah kosong sedari tadi. Anggotanya sudah kabur entah kemana. Ia bagaikan induk ayam yang diabaikan.

"Kerja bagus semuanya, ayo kita makan siang!"

"Yeeaayy! Ayo kita makan siang!" Koor para wanita yang dengan genitnya menempel-nempel pada namja tampan itu.

"Apa kau yang traktir, sunbae?"

"Tentu." Kyuhyun masih memerhatikan kelompok itu, ia sangat iri melihat interaksi kelompok mereka, tidak seperti dirinya yang seperti dimanfaatkan oleh para hoobaenya.

"Ah, Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ah? Ya. Mmm, Anyeong haseyo sunbaenim" Kyuhyun seketika membungkuk sopan. Ia begitu gugup ketika sunbae tampan itu menghampirinya.

"Karena tak begitu banyak mahasiswa laki-laki di kelas ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengingat nama-nama mahasiswa laki-laki saja." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, ia hanya tak habis pikir sunbae tampan didepannya ini sangat mudah sekali mengakrbkan diri. Senyumnya juga ramah.

"Oh, umhh yeah. Kau benar." Kyuhyun bingung akan menjawab apa, jadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja. Ia hanya tak biasa berbicara pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kim Kibum imnida." Kyuhyun meraih jabatan tangan Kibum. Namun, ia tak siap saat Kibum tersenyum padanya. Darahnya seperti mengalir ke wajahnya. Pasti sangat memalukan. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia mengalami blushing, mungkin efek senyum maut itu.

"Jika kau mengalami masalah, jangan sungkan memberitahuku."

"Oh, okay."

"Kibum sunbae, cepatlah kita sudah lapar!"

"Oh, ne! Sampai jumpa lagi, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ne, semoga harimu menyenangkan!"

"Oh ya, satu jurusan mengadakan party. Jangan lupa datang!" Teriak Kibum. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia baru sadar, jika selama kuliah, ia belum memiliki teman.

.

Jadi, disinilah dirinya. Duduk sendirian. Tanpa teman yang bisa diajak ngobrol, walau ia dikelilingi oleh sunbae dan hoobaenya yang satu meja dengannya.

"Yang kubisa hanyalah, minum dan pergi." Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu terpuruk dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Awalnya begitulah niat Kyuhyun, minum dan kemudian pergi. Tapi begitu sunbaenya mengetahui dirinya bahwa ia sudah melakukan wajib militer dan kembali untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, ia semakin dicekoki alkohol hingga mabuk berat dan kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja.

"Sunbae, bangun! Kita pindah ke pub selanjutnya!" Kyuhyun tak lagi mendengar atau terbangun, ia sudah sangat mabuk, sunbaenya benar-benar mengerjainya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tak bisa membangunkannya."

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya."

"Okay, sunbae. Kau malaikat!"

.

.

"Cho Kyuhyun? 203 apartemenmu? Apa keycodenya?"

"Ne."

"Kyuhyun?"

"Ne. Ne."

"Berhenti katakan iya. Berapa?"

"Eungh.. 1004." Kyuhyun tak bisa menahannya lagi. Rasanya perutnya sudah tak bisa menampung lagi. Akhirnya ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke baju Kibum. Untung saja pintu itu sudah terbuka. Tapi wajah shock Kibum benar-benar sesuatu. Sayang sekali Kyuhyun tak bisa melihatnya. Ia tertidur setelah muntah itu.

Kini Kibum berada di dalam kamar mandi Kyuhyun. Mencuci bajunya yang terkena muntahan Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai, ia keluar dari sana dengan bertelanjang dada dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang terbengong melihatnya.

"Umm, apa kau ada baju ganti? Aku baru saja mencuci baju hasil muntahanmu, juga udara malam ini sangat dingin." Kibum melingkarkan tangannya ketubuhnya dan menggosokkannya mencari kehangatan.

"Dan maaf aku menggunakan kamar mandimu. Kau sudah tak apa?"

"Eung tak apa. Aku sedang melihat namja super hot di hadapanku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"

"Apa aku sedang melihat BJ Bryan dihadapanku?" Kibum seketika mematung.

"Huh?! Tunggu!" Kyuhyun mengucek matanya, berusaha sadar dari mabuk dan tidurnya.

"Apa kau masih mabuk? Kurasa kau sedang meracau." Kibum berusaha beranjak darisana. Tapi, begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh, ia tak dapat menebaknya.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Kibum melangkah maju, namun Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia terjengkang dan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau! BJ Bryan, bukan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

.

Mollaaaaaa... Ternyata remake satu episode segini blm cukup, dan aku lelah ahahahah ini kusingkat2 so sorry... Semoga sukaaa...

Jika kau suka BJ Bryan, review! Hehheehehhe


	2. Chapter 2 (Part 2A)

"Apa kau masih mabuk? Kurasa kau sedang meracau." Kibum berusaha beranjak darisana. Tapi, begitu melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang sangat aneh, ia tak dapat menebaknya.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Kibum melangkah maju, namun Kyuhyun semakin memundurkan tubuhnya hingga ia terjengkang dan jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun!"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau! BJ Bryan, bukan?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau BJ Bryan? Aku benarkan?" Kyuhyun tak memercayai ini, apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, tolong jangan bangunkan Kyuhyun dulu, ia sedang menunggu jawaban. Jawaban yang sangat ia harapkan bahwa Kibum, sunbaenya di kampus adalah seorang BJ Bryan yang terkenal, yang sangat ia idolakan dan selalu ia inginkan.

Kibum membeku di tempatnya, mereka berdua terlihat sangat lucu, Kyuhyun yang memasang muka penuh harap yang begitu imut, sedangkan Kibum yang jarang memasang raut terkejut. Jika terlihat dari jauh, mereka terlihat seperti Kyuhyun sedang memohon untuk di berikan permen oleh temannya yang terkejut melihat wajah imut Kyuhyun yang tengah memohon padanya.

Kibum akhirnya tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia mengusap belakang kepalanya seraya tertawa hambar yang terlihat sangat di paksakan olehnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah kau bicarakan, kau mungkin masih mabuk. Lebih baik kau minum air putih lagi atau pergi tidur." Kyuhyun kini membeku di tempatnya, ia mungkin salah orang, tak mungkin bahwa sunbaenya adalah orang yang ia maksud, ia pasti sedang bermimpi, ya pasti.

"Mian-mianhamnida sunbae. Mungkin aku yang salah mengira." Tapi, ia tak yakin juga dengan perkataannya barusan, ia masih meyakini kalau Kibum adalah BJ Bryan idolanya.

"Gwenchanayo. Hey, apa aku boleh meminjam kaosmu? Milikku masih basah. Tak mungkin aku memakainya dalam keadaan seperti itu." Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan mencarikan baju untuk Kibum. Kibum berencana akan langsung mengembalikannya besok.

"Aku sangat yakin jika dia adalah BJ Bryan!" Yakin Kyuhyun dalam hati. Sambil mencari baju yang cukup besar untuk dipakai oleh Kibum, ia mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kibum yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia masih sangat yakin bahwa Kibum adalah BJ Bryan. Karena mereka memiliki ciri fisik yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya saat BJ Bryan sedang melakukan live streaming.

"Tanda lahir yang ada di pinggangmu itu, apa kau memilikinya saat kau berumur lima tahun?" Kibum membeku di tempatnya. Detak jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak sesaat.

"Kau mencoba menghilangkan tahi lalat di lehermu, tapi tak bisa hilang dan malah kembali lagi. Kau juga ingin mencoba menghapus tanda lahir yang ada di pinggangmu tapi kau khawatir jika nanti akan meninggalkan bekas luka. Aku benarkan?"

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari mulut Kibum.

"Aku benar! Kau adalah BJ Bryan! Ya, itu kau! Kau juga punya wavy hair sepertinya..." Semakin tak ada respon dari Kibum dan mengungkapkan kebenaran identitas dari siapa Kibum sebenarnya, detak jantung Kyuhyun semakin menggila, ia semakin berani mendekat pada Kibum. Langkah demi langkah, menghapus jarak di antara mereka diiringi detak jantung yang berdetak hebat dan raut wajah hingga lehernya yang merona.

"Bo-bolehkah aku melihat rambut bagian belakangmu? Tak apa, aku tak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun-" dalam sekejap mata, punggung Kyuhyun di dorong Kibum hingga menabrak dinding. Sakit jelas. Mulutnya di bekap oleh satu telapak tangan lebar milik Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut, demi apa, ia tak pernah di perlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh orang lain, dan orang yang membuatnya di posisi ini juga tak pernah ia harapkan akan seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali.

"Cukup!" Kibum berteriak di hadapan mukanya yang masih di bawah kendali Kibum hingga membuat Kyuhyun mendadak mengalami cegukan. Ia sangat terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

.

-BJ Bryan-

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu, you sonnuvabitch!" Kibum lagi-lagi berteriak, membuat Kyuhyun semakin takut padanya. Kibum benar-benar sangat marah saat ini. Ia mencengkeram pipi chubby Kyuhyun hingga menyatu dengan bibirnya dan menekan kepalanya ke dinding membuatnya merintih sakit. Di tambah raut ketakutannya yang menambah keimutannya yang tak sesuai situasi dan kondisi. Kyuhyun yang memulai ini semua. Sudah sepantasnya ia diperlakukan kasar oleh Kibum.

"Pweeewsee lebme bwo...(please lepaskan aku)" mulutnya yang terhimpit oleh pipinya akibat di cengkeram oleh Kibum, mencoba memohon dengan bibir yang bergerak-gerak seperti ikan. Wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat disayangkan di perlakukan dengan kasar itu, akhirnya di lepaskan oleh Kibum.

"Se-selama pertunjukanmu waktu itu, kau membicarakan soal tanda lahirmu." Kini Kyuhyun benar-benar merasakan ketakutan sangat atas perlakuan Kibum dan tak menyangka bahwa sunbae yang sangat baik pada semua orang ini akan bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang sangat menakutkan seperti ini.

"F*ck!" Kibum akhirnya mengingat kembali bahwa ia pernah membicarakannya sekali waktu itu dan tak menyangka bahwa hal itu akan menjadi boomerang untuknya. Kibum meraih kaus bagian depan Kyuhyun dan mencengkeramnya. Kyuhyun sontak memejamkan matanya takut jika ia akan mendapatkan bogem mentah atau matang.

"Dengar! Jika orang lain tahu bahwa aku adalah Bryan, aku akan datang padamu dan membuat perhitungan!"

"I-iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar ketakutan, bahkan matanya menutup, takut menatap Kibum yang berbeda saat ini. Kibum yang marah bagai di penuhi aura hitam pekat yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri semua dan menciptakan keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kibum melepaskan tekanannya pada Kyuhyun sehingga kini Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Ini sungguh hal yang sangat menakutkan menerima kemarahan dari seorang Kim Kibum.

"God Damn it!"

BRAK. Kyuhyun kembali terkesiap mendengar Kibum yang menendang sebuah meja di dekatnya.

"Kenapa harus Hoobae dari semua orang?! God, F*ck this!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

-The Point Of No Return Part 2A-

.

.

.

Please give some review kay? Makasih...

Salam hangat, DearSJ.


	3. Chapter 2 (Part 2B)

Kenapa harus _hoobae_ dari semua orang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa, apa dia benar Kim Kibum?!" Kyuhyun tak bisa mengungkiri, ia ingin berbohong dan berpura-pura tak ada yang terjadi, tetapi menelan kenyataan bahwa barusan adalah sosok Kim Kibum yang tak pernah ia bayangkan, menjadi sebuah ketakutan besar untuknya.

"Tapi, ia benar-benar berbeda dari apa yang selama ini kubayangkan! Kibum yang kukenal adalah orang yang ramah dan suka tersenyum dengan semua orang, ini jauh berbeda dari apa yang baru saja kusaksikan! _What the_ -" gumam Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Cepat berikan aku bajumu!" Kyuhyun akhirnya tersadar dari _daydream_ buruknya mendengar teriakkan Kibum padanya.

" _Yes, Sir_!" sontak saja, kebiasaannya saat di dalam _camp_ militer, keluar. Ia segera mencari baju ganti yang bisa dipakai untuk Kibum secepat kilat seolah ia telah menerima komando dari sang komandan.

Namun, apa yang ia bisa temukan di dalam lemarinya hanyalah sebuah _hoodie_ berlengan panjang berwarna putih yang bergambar beruang memakai kacamata. Sontak saja, Kibum langsung meraih baju depannya, marah. Kibum sungguh tak menyukainya.

"I-itu, adalah satu-satunya baju bersih yang kupunya!" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya bisa menciut takut bak anak kucing yang bertemu dengan seekor kucing laki-laki dewasa. Menjadi seorang mahasiswa setelah menjalani wajib militer, mengharuskan Kyuhyun untuk tinggal sendiri dan mandiri, maka dari itu, jika baju bersih saja ia tak punya, maka itu berarti ia belum sempat mencucinya. Apalagi ia bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Baju yang dipakainya saja, adalah baju yang sudah ia pakai entah kapan.

Kyuhyun memerhatikan saat Kibum menyalakan rokok dan menghela asapnya melalui sela bibirnya, rokok yang ia selipkan di tangan kirinya, sama persis dengan gaya BJ Bryan yang ia lihat saat melakukan live broadcast. Sontak, pipinya kembali memerah, blushing tanpa di aba.

"Dia adalah Bryan..." gumamnya.

"Bry- ah maksudku, Kibum Sunbae, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa?" jawab Kibum ketus, jelas saja ia bertingkah kesal, siapa yang akan berpura-pura buta jika rahasia yang seharusnya tak di ketahui oleh siapapun, kini telah terbongkar.

"Apa kau tahu aku? Akun ID-ku adalah DG! BryanLoveDG!" Tanya Kyuhyun yang seketika kembali antusias. Moodnya langsung berubah setelah ia melihat gaya Kibum merokok, sungguh sangat memesona.

Kibum langsung teringat dengan salah satu akun fansnya yang memberikan gift padanya, dan harga gift itu juga sangat mahal.

"DG...yang kau maksud adalah DG, Dong-Gyun?! The 1004 Chestnut Guy?! Ah, dunia sungguh sangat sempit! Bagaimana bisa selama ini DG itu adalah kau! WTF!"

Kyuhyun serasa dibawa terbang ke awang-awang setelah mengetahui bahwa Kibum sangat mengenalnya. Kini mukanya, leher hingga telinganya terlihat sangat memerah.

"OH MY GOD! OMOOOOO...! KAU TERNYATA INGAT AKU! AKU ADALAH FANS BERATMU KAU TAHU!"

"Aku- Aku sangat menikmati show-mu tadi malam! Itu sangat-sangat- ah sebuah malam yang tak akan terlupakan! Aku selalu menonton streaming yang kau lakukan. Aku juga pasti selalu sampai di rumah jam 10 malam, jadi aku tak akan melewatkannya! Aku adalah fans beratmu!"

Kibum menghela napas jengah. ia begitu terlihat sangat tampan entah saat ia marah sekalipun.

"You're a total stalker. Tapi, trimakasih untuk hadiahnya semalam!" Kibum mengeluarkan senyum menawannya yang membuat Kyuhyun ikut membalas senyumnya dengan rasa bangga.

"Tapi, cukup sampai disini! Aku tak akan mengizinkan siapapun, mengetahuinya lagi." Senyum bagaikan sinar matahari pagi yang di tampilkan Kibum tadi, seketika berubah menjadi glare maut yang mengintimidasi Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa-?" reaksi dari Kibum tak seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan, ia tak menyangka akan menerima penyangkalan seperti ini dari Kibum meskipun Kibum sudah berterimakasih padanya.

"Kau hampir saja memanggilku Bryan tadi, kau ingat?" Kibum menyelipkan rokoknya di antara bibirnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi membuat Kyuhyun ciut kembali.

"iya, tapi..."

"Jangan bertingkah seperti kau kenal aku di kampus atau dimananapun, kau mengerti?! Jangan lagi memberikanku chestnut lagi apalagi menonton showku. Penjilat sepertimu tak bisa di dipercaya, kau hanya akan mengekspos rahasiaku semakin jauh. Dan sesuatu yang aku butuhkan adalah kau harus menutup mulutmu untukku. Arasseo? Aku pergi." Kyuhyun terbatuk karena asap rokok yang Kibum sengaja tiupkan di depan mukanya.

"Tidak, aku akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Bryan yang sangat aku idolakan. Tidak, aku tak mau ini semua berakhir hanya seperti ini saja. Jika aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum itu, aku.. tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kyuhyun tak mampu menahan pergolakan hatinya. Ia tak bisa jika mereka harus berpisah seperti ini. Ia tak bisa hanya seperti ini saja yang ia bisa raih, dan ia tak mau. Ia tak mau hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat ini yang akan segera menemui perpisahan yang tak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun bayangkan bahkan di dalam mimpi-mimpinya sekalipun.

"Kalau begitu..Kumohon, kabulkan satu saja permintaanku." Dengan kemantapan hatinya meski dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar dan memaksakan keberaniannya, akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mengatakannya sebelum Kibum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku ini, aku berjanji aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi! aku tak akan melihat showmu lagi! jadi, sebagai hadiah perpisahan, Kumohon..." ini bagaikan sebuah mimpi buruk untuk Kyuhyun, disaat ia baru saja bertemu dengan pangeran kuda putihnya, ia harus berpisah kembali dengannya, seolah ia menemui bulu sehalus kapas yang terbang melewatinya begitu saja. Ia tak menginginkan omong kosong itu terjadi, ia ingin sebuah kesan, paling tidak sebuah hadiah terakhir agar dapat ia kenang selamanya di sisa hidupnya. Jika ia bukan seorang namja, ia pasti sudah menangis sedari tadi.

"Jika itu sesuatu yang aneh, aku tak mau."

"Jebal, berikan aku sebuah pelukan." bagaikan disambar petir, Kibum membeku dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa di deskripsikan.

"Aku tahu kau memiliki banyak penggemar, tapi aku selalu bermimpi jika aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku ingin sebuah pelukan darimu." Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar menggelikan, apalagi ia ungkapkan di depan idolanya secara langsung.

"Hanya pelukan? Hanya itu?" Kibum mengacak rambutnya terlihat frustrasi. Kyuhyun mengangguk malu-malu, ia tak berani menatap mata Kibum dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih menutupi mukanya karena malu.

"Apa ini nyata? Bryan sedang memelukku! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" teriak batin Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memanas. Ia tak mampu melepaskan tangannya yang masih menutupi wajahnya yang pasti sangat memerah itu.

"Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Wangi tubuhnya, sempurna! Aku bisa menciumnya dengan sangat dekat. OH God, Aku rasa, aku bisa mati dalam kebahagiaan sekarang." Batin Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya sampai bergetar di dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Apa kau senang? Huh?" Kibum terperangah begitu ia melepaskan pelukan dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat yang begitu memerah bak kepiting rebus ditambah tubuhnya yang masih bergetar. Kyuhyun sendiri tak mampu menatap ke arah mata Kibum. Tangannya menurunkan kaus yang ia pakai untuk menutupi sesuatu yang sudah berdiri sempurna di bawah sana. Karena ia hanya memakai boxer pendek, kaki jenjangnya yang putih itu terekspos semakin jelas.

"A-Aku.. Minta maaf. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini." Kyuhyun masih menurun-nurunkan bajunya yang tidak cukup panjang itu untuk menutupi ereksinya yang begitu terlihat itu. Kibum sendiri yang melihat ereksi Kyuhyun tak mampu menyangkal di tambah melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu menggoda, tanpa ia sadari, miliknya sendiri ikut berdiri dan ia merasa begitu bergairah saat ini. Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat dunianya jungkir balik dalam sesaat.

"Oh, F*CK! Apa kau sudah puas dengan hanya sebuah pelukan?" tanya Kibum tanpa mampu menatap Kyuhyun yang begitu sangat memesona di matanya.

"Tidak." Aku Kyuhyun jujur.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sangka-sangka, Kibum meraih wajahnya dan menciumnya dengan begitu dalam. Lidah hangat Kibum memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mengajak lidahnya menari. Kyuhyun yang tidak mampu menerima serangan gairah Kibum, hanya mampu pasrah dan mengikuti alur yang Kibum ciptakan. Lututnya rasanya begitu lemas akibat ciuman dalam yang Kibum berikan padanya. Kibum adalah si good kisser yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun meleleh dalam sekejap.

"ummpphhh...hhh" lenguh Kyuhyun mendamba.

Tak lama, ciuman luar biasa itu berakhir, menyisakan Kyuhyun yang tak terima dengan berakhirnya kesenangan sesaat itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba di tarik dan tubuhnya di jatuhkan ke atas tempat tidurnya. Bersamaan dengan jantung yang berdebar, dengan gairah yang masih berada di puncak, Kyuhyun masih menunggu apa yang akan Kibum lakukan terhadapnya. Apa mereka akan tidur bersama? Apa ini benar-benar kenyataan di dalam mimpinya? Oh, tidak ada kenyataan di dalam sebuah mimipi.

"Jika kau ingin sebuah permintaan, mintalah yang lebih besar. Bukankah ini yang kau sangat inginkan? Aku tidak meniduri sembarang orang, so keep our secret."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

-The Point Of No Return PART 2B-

-DEAR SJ-

Please gimme the reviews yeah^^ mau tau gimana reaksi kalian setelah webcomics ini kuremake. Kalo banyak yg tertarik, pasti kulanjut so itu tergantung review dri kalian. Jangan lama2 jadi silent readers ya, ntr jadi galau mending kalian tuangin di kotak review daripada galaunya tak terlampiaskan hehe


	4. Part of Chapter 9

Suara air shower yang menyala dari kamar mandi, membunuh keheningan itu.

"Haaaaahhhhh...Apa yang kulakukan disini sekarang?" Gumaman berat yang keluar dari bibirnya tak mampu menghapus kegelisahan yang melandanya saat ini. Ia melihat ke arah kamar mandi hotel yang tertutup.

.

.

.

Saat Kyuhyun tersadar dari mabuknya, ia ingin bangun dari tempat tidurnya, seketika kepalanya terasa sakit hingga mengaduh. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kibum hanya mengenakan celana boxer pendeknya yang ketat dan membuat miliknya terjiplak jelas dari luar. Rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk yang menyangkut di pundaknya, seketika membuat Kyuhyun merasakan pipi bahkan wajahnya memanas, dan ia hanya bisa berteriak histeris di dalam hatinya dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang seolah ingin lompat dari tempatnya. Bagaimana tidak, melihat idolanya telanjang dada dengan abs yang terasa nyummy dan menggoda, tetasan air yang menuruni sekujur tubuhnya, rambut yang basah-basah manja, pasti semua penggemarnya akan sangat iri kepada dirinya yang bisa menyaksikannya secara langsung tanpa sensor atau topeng apapun.

"Apa kau sudah sadar dari mabukmu sekarang?"

"Sadar?" Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. Seketika memori otaknya dipaksa memutar kejadian yang sudah terjadi sebelum ia berada di dalam kamar hotel ini berdua bersama sang idola, Kim Kibum a.k.a BJ Bryan.

.

.

.

"Jika kau setuju, minum ini sekarang. Jika tidak, jangan kau lakukan." Kyuhyun memandangi gelas alkohol yang berisi satu tegukan di depan matanya.

"Jika aku meminum ini, aku akan menjadi sex partnernya." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dengan ragu, kemudian ia meletakkan kembali gelas itu tanpa meminumnya. Kibum sudah sangat was-was bagaimana jika Kyuhyun menolak dan tidak mau menjadi sex partnernya? Harapan dan perasaannya seketika down saat Kyuhyun meletakan gelas itu tanpa meminumnya. Tetapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang ia sangkakan tak terjadi.

Kyuhyun mengambil botol alkoholnya dan meminumnya secara langsung dari botol itu tanpa jeda seperti meminum air putih biasa.

"Siapapun mungkin gila jika menolak kesempatan ini mentah-mentah!" gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati saat ia menenggak botol alkohol itu dengan beringas seolah jika ia melewatkannya setetes saja ia akan kehilangan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Kibum yanag menyaksikan tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang diambang batas kenormalan seketika terkejut, itu di tampilkan di mimik wajahnya yang ia sungguh tak menyangkanya sama sekali.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau gila?! Minuman ini sangat kuat! Kandungan alkoholnya sangat tinggi! Hey Hey! Aku mengerti! Jadi hentikan ini, Kyuhyun!"

.

"Jadi, kita sekarang akan melakukan sex?" Kibum harus menahan rasa malunya saat akan memesan kamar, karena di depan sang resepsionis Kyuhyun menggumamkannya degan sangat keras.

"Ayo kita ke kamar! Heh-heh-heh.."

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Kyuhyun digeletakkan begitu saja di atas kasur. Racauannya di antara ambang tidur dan mabuknya semakin aneh.

Bangun-bangun, ia merasakan kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa pasca mabuknya.

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

"Kau tidur sekitar setengah jam. Cepat mandilah." Ucap Kibum sambil mengeringkan rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk.

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun tidak sedang percaya sepenuhnya dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati ini.

"Kau bilang kau ingin melakukannya." Jawab Kibum masih dengan nada yang sabar.

"Oohh.. umm, well kau tahu, aku tidak yakin apa ini pilihan yang bagus.."

"Apa? Sekarang, kau ingin lari? Jadi, semua minuman itu hanya untuk sebuah pertunjukkan?!" kesabaran Kibum ternyata hanya sebatas itu saja, kini ia mulai kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang seperti menjadi korban pemerkosaan disini.

"Uh, tidak. Aku akan mandi sekarang!" Kyuhyun seketika langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dari tempatnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi sebelum Kibum benar-benar marah lagi.

"Daebak, apa benar aku hidup di dalam kenyataan? Atau aku sedang hidup di dalam mimpi?" Gumam Kyuhyun di bawah guyuran shower air hangat. Jantungnya berdebar keras tanpa mau di kontrol menandakan ia benar-benar gugup dan masih tak memercayai apa yang sedang terjadi padanya.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan baju handuknya yang ia ikat kencang-kencang. Tapi percuma saja, nanti juga akan dilepas oleh Kibum. Kyaaaaa membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi blushing. Mukanya memanas.

"Come here." Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mendekat ke arah Kibum hingga berjarak dekat dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan hawa hangat yang dipancarkan Kibum dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau tidak boleh menceritakan kepada siapapun soal ini. Jika ada seseorang yang mengetahuinya, kau tamat. Dan jangan harapkan aku untuk memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

"O-Okay."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat tangannya ditarik dan di suruh berjongkok di hadapan paha Kibum yang terbuka. Ditambah ia di sodorkan oleh benda panjang dan gemuk milik Kibum yang menantang dirinya tepat di depan matanya.

"Suck it!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

.

.

LOL ahahahahhahah i just teased you my buddies! Selamat berimajinasi ria sama potongan chapter 9 yg masih jauh ini!

Silahkan marah, curhat, ngamuk, bengong, dongkol dll di kolom review yah...


	5. Chapter 3 (Part 3A)

Pertama kali aku melihat Bryan adalah dari iklan di media sosial yang berisi konten dewasa. Setelah menelusuri link yang berada di sana, apa yang kulihat disana adalah sesuatu yang sangat membuatku terkejut. Aku sangat kaget. Aku melihat seorang namja muda yang setengah telanjang, ia tengah memainkan penisnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu merasa puas meski terhalangi oleh topengnya. Yang kutahu, dialah BJ Bryan. Sejak saat itu pula aku sangat menyukainya bahkan memujanya. Ia datang di dalam mimpiku hingga aku terbangun dengan keadaan basah di bawah celanaku. Aku mengalami mimpi basah untuk pertama kalinya pula. Itu adalah mimpi terindahku sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya.

Aku tumbuh di keluarga dimana hal-hal berbau pornografi sangat di larang. Jadi, bukan hanya aku memiliki nilai nol dalam pengetahuan tentang sex atau sejenisnya, bahkan pengalaman ciumanpun tak ada satupun. Setelah kupikir lagi, aku menyadari bahwa aku begitu bodoh dan polos.

Hingga aku sangat menginginkan BJ Bryan berada di dalam celanaku. Saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa aku memiliki orientas sexual yang berbeda. Aku menyukai namja yang bahkan aku adalah seseorang dalam gender yang sama. Tetapi, meskipun banyak namja yang setampan dan sepopuler melebihi Bryan di luar sana, aku tetap tak akan berpindah mata dan hatiku untuk memilih mereka. Karena Bryan dimataku adalah yang tertampan, tersexy, terlezat, dan ter-memenuhi hasrat fantasi sexualku. Dia adalah namja bertopeng misterius yang selalu berada di dalam hati dan pikiranku.

"Maukah kuceritakan tentang satu pengalaman sex terbaik selama hidupku? Ini adalah kisah nyata. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang namja di sebuah bar, dimana ia sedang sangat horny dan sangat menginginkan sex. Dan ya... Fuck! Dia adalah seseorang yang berada di posisi bottom, uke yang mengulum penisku bagaikan seorang profesional. Aku menjadi sangat bergairah dan aku menyudutkannya ke arah dinding dan kita bersama-sama menggesekkan penis dan saling memanja hingga keluar bersamaan. Dan kau tahu, bagaimana kelanjutan setelahnya? Aku membawanya ke atas ranjang dan mengerjainya hingga lelah. Man, itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat menakjubkan! Aku ingin merasakan dan menjebol lubangnya lagi suatu hari nanti."

Tak seperti aku, namja bertopeng itu, yang saat ini tengah melakukan live shownya seperti biasa, Bryan sangat tidak takut untuk membiarkan semua orang tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Aku tak mampu menyangkalnya bahwa aku terlanjur jatuh cinta padanya, si lelaki bertopengku, Bryan. Aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang sangat mencintai Bryan di antara banyaknya penggemarnya yang juga jatuh cinta pada pesona Bryan sepertiku. Itulah mengapa aku menonton live shownya setiap hari. Aku akan sangat terburu-buru pulang dari tempat kerja paruh waktuku sebelum live shownya mulai pada pukul sepuluh malam. Dia adalah alasanku mengapa aku membanjiri kolom chatroom secara menggebu-gebu, dia adalah alasanku mengapa aku memulai kerja paruh waktu agar aku bisa membeli chestnut token (hadiah untuk BJ yang sedang melakukan live show) untuknya.

Aku menginginkan Bryan untuk menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Butuh banyak perjuangan agar Bryan menyebut namaku di dalam live shownya. Dia menyebutku DG Baby! Hanya memanggil nama inisialku saja seperti itu, sudah membuatku sangat sangat sangat bahagia! Aku merasa beruntung aku di berikan kehidupan saat ini. Dan ketika ia memilihku, menyebut namaku, membaca komentarku, tak ada satupun di dunia yang akan mengalahkan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

Jujur saja, bertemu dengannya dan menggenggam tangannya, ataupun menciumnya terlihat sangat mustahil bagiku.

Jadi, ide untuk melakukan sex dengannya sebagai kekasihnya, hal itu adalah sebuah mimpi!

.

.

.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat telanjang!"

.

.

.

.

Bryan akan me-melakukan sex denganku!

 _Kyuhyun Pov end._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

-BJ Bryan-

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ohhh aku males bet nulis... rasanya banyak bet beban kemalasan dipundak, jari dan tangan! Aku butuh semangat! Ini masih kucicil ya. Maafkan kalo pendek beeeett! Silahkan isi kotak review sebanyak-banyaknya kea Kyuhyun yang ngidolain Bryan disini hehe Terimakasih my buddies!


	6. Chapter 3 (Part 3B)

Aku menginginkan Bryan untuk menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Butuh banyak perjuangan agar Bryan menyebut namaku di dalam live shownya. Dia menyebutku KH Baby! Hanya memanggil nama inisialku saja seperti itu, sudah membuatku sangat sangat sangat bahagia! Aku merasa beruntung aku di berikan kehidupan saat ini. Dan ketika ia memilihku, menyebut namaku, membaca komentarku, tak ada satupun di dunia yang akan mengalahkan perasaan bahagia seperti ini.

Jujur saja, bertemu dengannya dan menggenggam tangannya, ataupun menciumnya terlihat sangat mustahil bagiku.

Jadi, ide untuk melakukan sex dengannya sebagai kekasihnya, hal itu adalah sebuah mimpi!

.

.

.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Cepat telanjang!"

.

.

.

.

Bryan akan me-melakukan sex denganku!

 _Kyuhyun Pov end._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

-BJ Bryan-

.

.

.

.

Kibum melepas kaosnya yang dipinjamkan oleh Kyuhyun yang bergambar beruang lucu itu. Kyuhyun yang menyaksikan atraksi stripping Kibum dalam imajinasi liarnya, itu semakin merona dengan detak jantung yang berdetak di atas normal.

"Apa ini mimpi? Apa aku masih mabuk? Aku pasti sedang melamun dan berhalusinasi! Ooh tidak! Kibum Sunbae sangat sangat sexy! Aahh nasib jantungku!" gumam Kyuhyun di dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau tatap?! Kau pilih buka bajumu atau tidak?" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut, jadi selama ini ia masih berada dalam lamunannya yang sama sekali tak membantunya sama sekali.

"I-Iya! A-aku akan membukanya sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun buru-buru membuka celananya terlebih dahulu kemudian ia membuka bajunya tetapi, sebuah insiden terjadi saat itu. Bajunya terasa sangat sempit dan ia terjebak di antara ketiaknya. Kibum yang melihat itu hanya berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun begitu bodoh.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Hmph! Hmph!" Kyuhyun sampai mengejan demi berusaha untuk membuka bajunya yang menyangkut itu. Sungguh sangat konyol di saat-saat suasana seperti ini. Dia benar-benar pintar merusak mood.

"Gamsahamnida." Ujarnya setelah dibantu oleh Kibum terlepas dari siksa bajunya sendiri. Konyol.

Tetapi,

Kenyataannya, siksaannya tidak hanya sampai disana. Bukan siksaan secara fisik yang ia alami, melainkan siksaan jantungnya yang membabi buta. Bagaimana tidak? Kibum langsung menyerangnya saat ia belum sepenuhnya siap secara mental, batin, dan fisik. Kibum telah berada di atas tubuhnya yang dalam kondisi naked total tanpa meninggalkan benang sehelaipun di badannya.

"Ah! Aghh..." desahan sontak keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun saat Kibum tanpa basa-basi menjilat dan mengulum telinganya dengan seduktif.

"Tu-tunggu, telingaku terasa..." tampaknya Kibum sangat menikmatinya, hingga tak sama sekali menggubris Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Apa kau tak menyukainya?" tanya Kibum dengan suara lembut di sela-sela lidahnya yang mengerjai cuping telinga Kyuhyun.

"Aaaahh... haaaaaaaaahhh..." jawab Kyuhyun dengan desahannya. Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendadak tak fokus dengan apa yang Kibum katakan selain apa yang kini tengah dirasakannya di bagian tubuhnya yang Kibum sentuh menggunakan tangannya yang tidak bisa menganggur itu.

"Nngghhh... Jangan disana...Ah!" Kyuhyun menggelinjang kenikmatan saat Kibum memilin nipplenya yang menegang akibat rangsangan sebelumnya. Namun, apa yang dikatakan bibirnya sangatlah tidak sinkron.

Kibum menampilkan smirk nakalnya begitu Kyuhyun mulai menikmati permainan tangannya yang terampil itu. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya di atas nipple Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah dan menjilatnya kemudian mengemutnya seperti permen.

"Aaaahhh!" teriak Kyuhyun terkejut atas perbuatan biadab Kibum atas nipplenya yang sensitif. Rasanya ia seperti sedang dikejutkan oleh aliran listrik secara tiba-tiba.

"Apa kita benar-benar akan melakukannya sekarang?" pikir Kyuhyun di tengah kewarasannya yang di ambil paksa. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdetak menggila.

"Hey, apa kau punya kondom?" Tanya Kibum tanpa menghentikan kegiatan tangannya yang masih merabai kulit halus Kyuhyun yang sangat candu baginya.

"Apa? Hhh... Aku tak punya. Aahhhhh..."

"Kau tak memilikinya?! Aku benci memasukimu tanpa kondom!" balas Kibum seraya tetap membuka zipper celana jeansnya meskipun ia bilang ia membencinya.

"Mi-mianheyo. I-Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku."

"Ini yang pertama kali buatmu?!" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Ia benar-benar khawatir Kibum akan mengejeknya atau yang terburuk adalah sebuah penolakan darinya.

"Ha-haruskah aku membelinya beberapa?" usul Kyuhyun yang kini telah duduk dan memerhatikan Kibum.

"Lupakan. Aku tak menyukai sex dengan orang yang masih virgin." Kibum kini kembali menutup rapat celananya. Moodnya sudah hilang begitu Kyuhyun menjelaskan bahwa ia belum pernah melakukannya sebelumnya.

"K-kenapa?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengambang begitu saja saat smartphone Kibum tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo. Ya. Aku akan kesana. Baiklah." jawab Kibum menerima telepon. Ia menutupnya begitu selesai dan memakai bajunya kembali. Kibum lantas memerintah Kyuhyun layaknya bawahan yang menerima apa saja yang di perintahkan atasan tanpa penolakan. Kyuhyun segera memakai celananya kembali dan melakukan apa yang Kibum suruh padanya.

"Tentu saja aku tak seharusnya begitu excited. Tak ada satupun kesempatan bagiku agar apa yang aku harapkan darinya akan berjalan dengan mulus." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati dengan perasaan yang teramat kecewa.

"Ini. Milikmu sunbae." Kyuhyun menyodorkan bungkusan berisi baju Kibum yang masih basah. Namun, Kibum bisa melihat raut kecewa Kyuhyun dan moodnya yang memburuk yang tergambar jelas di raut mukanya meskipun Kyuhyun tetap overcute.

"Aku rasa, ini adalah perpisahan." Ungkap Kyuhyun yang hampir meneteskan air mata, ia hampir menangis. Ia sangat tak rela jika mereka harus benar-benar berpisah seperti apa yang Kibum inginkan. Ia hanya tak ingin memiliki sebuah perpisahan menggantung seperti ini. Ia masih ingin di manja Kibum seperti dijilat, diemut, dielus, digigit, bahkan ia masih berharap untuk dicium oleh Kibum. Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun memasang raut seperti itu menjadi tak tega. Padahal ia tadi telah berjanji akan mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun dan malah menawarkan untuk melakukan sex bersama-sama.

"Duduklah dulu." Kyuhyun menurut, tapi ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri akan apa yang dilakukan Kibum selanjutnya pada dirinya.

"Berhubung aku telah membuatmu sangat excited, Aku bertanggung jawab untuk mengakhirinya." Kibum segera mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Ah!" Kyuhyun terkejut begitu Kibum membuka celananya kembali. Apa mereka akan meneruskan yang belum selesai tadi? Begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun yang begitu sangat berharap.

"Aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku begitu saja." Kibum cukup terkejut saat melihat milik Kyuhyun yang masih setengah berdiri.

"Apa?! Tidak. Tak apa-apa, sunbae. Kau tak perlu-AHHH!" seketika Kyuhyun kembali menggelinjang hebat saat Kibum menggesekkan tangannya naik-turun memanjakan miliknya yang menegang. Kibum melakukan handjob pada Kyuhyun.

"Haaahh... Aaaahh! Haa-...Aaahh! Agh!" desahan Kyuhyun yang tak mampu di tahannya lagi, mereka keluar begitu saja mewakili perasaan nikmat yang Kyuhyun alami.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyentuh milikmu? Kau begitu sensitif." Kibum memerhatikan bagaimana Kyuhyun bereaksi akan permainan tangannya. Namja itu benar-benar imut dan menggoda dalam satu waktu. Kibum hampir saja ingin memegang miliknya sekaligus.

"Hmmmpphhh! Aaaaahhhh! Hngghh! Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Desahan Kyuhyun yang keluar benar-benar terdengar sangat merdu di telinganya. Miliknya sendiri sudah kembali menegang akibat Kyuhyun sialan itu. Inilah konsekuensinya yang tak mau mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"Tahan sebentar." Instruksi Kibum. Ia mempermainkan lubang kecil di tengah kepala penis Kyuhyun dengan sangat nakal. Kyuhyun semakin mendesah dengan menggila.

"S-stop. Kumohon...Hnggghhhh... Aaaaahhhhh...Tidak! Aku akan- Aaaahhh! Aku akan keluar! Ooohh! Haahh... Aaaaaaannggghhhhhhhhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara burung berkicau di pagi hari terdengar nyaring dan merdu, seakan burung-burung itu sedang berbalas pantun di depan jendela kamarnya. Celah gorden yang bersinar akibat tertembus oleh matahari pagi cukup berani untuk menyapa Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih dalam keadaan telanjang seperti semalam. Ia sama sekali tak tidur semalaman berharap apa yang ia alami adalah bukan mimpi yang ia tak harapkan.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi semalam, benar-benar bukanlah sebuah mimpi." Racau Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna begitu ia mengingat kembali kejadian semalam. Namun, kantung matanya yang jelas itu, cukup menggambarkan rasa puasnya.

 **End of Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Yo! Aku kembali dengan lanjutan semalem!

Enjoy your meal dan jangan sampe basah-basah ya bacanya LOL

Sekali lagi Terimakasih atas dukungannya buddies!^^

Silahkan di isi kotak reviewnya jangan di anggurin, nanti aku bisa nganggurin lanjutan ff ini juga loh ahahha


	7. Chapter 4

The Point of No Return

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

By DearSJ

.

.

.

Ini adalah FF Remake dari Manhwa BJ-Alex. FF REMAKE.

.

.

.

.

Stop plagiaris okayy... Kalo mau ikut-ikutan remake manhwa ini, pakailah kata-kata sendiri jangan kopi paste tulisan orang lain!

.

.

.

Siang itu, berlatar di sebuah kampus yang selalu tak pernah sepi, Kyuhyun yang saat itu masih hangover, tidak tidur semalaman, dan dalam kondisi hati yang sangat-sangat bahagia, berjalan di sebuah koridor yang menuju ke kelasnya, dengan mata setengah terbuka, badan yang masih bau alkohol, namun selalu ada senyum yang bertengger di mukanya, orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya merasa terheran-heran, bahkan ada yang menganggapnya aneh. Senyum-senyum itu masih berada disana tanpa memedulikan pandangan orang lain, toh orang lain tak mau tahu-menahu dengan urusannya. Senyum-senyum itu masih berada di muka Kyuhyun, bahkan saat kelas berlangsung, dan saat makan siang. Matanya masih setengah terbuka dan senyum masih bertengger di wajahnya. Saat ia akan menuju ke kelasnya, pikirannya tidak sedang meniti perjalanan, tetapi pikirannya sedang melalang buana pada momen-momen luar biasa yang sudah terjadi tadi malam.

"Aaaaaahh... aku malu sekali membayangkannya lagi tentang kejadian semalam, tapi semalam sungguh kejadian yang luar biasa! Uwaaahhh... Aku tak percaya itu terjadi padaku! Rasanya bagaikan mimpi! Bahkan aku tak bisa tidur sampai saat ini, bagaimana aku bisa bermimpi seindah itu? Daebakk!" batin Kyuhyun, masih bersama senyumnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan ada yang menganggapnya gila. Ya, Kyuhyun sudah gila. Ia bahkan sangat tergila-gila dengan BJ Bryan yang ternyata adalah sunbaenya di kampus, yakni Kim Kibum.

Ditengah acara senyum-senyumnya disertai wajah yang ber- _blushing_ ria, seketika mata sayunya langsung terbuka lebar saat di depannya ia melihat sekelompok orang yang familiar, bahkan kini jantungnya berdebar kembali seperti peristiwa semalam. Disana, di depan matanya yang jaraknya tak lebih dari lima meter, sang BJ yang ia kagumi, yang semalam baru saja berada dipelukannya, di atas kasur tercintanya, akan berpapasan dengannya dalam hitungan detik. Sang Sunbae asyik bercanda dengan teman-temannya yang tentu saja satu tingkat dengannya.

"BJ BRYAN! ah bukan, Kibum sunbae!" teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun hanya mampu terdiam ditempatnya berdiri hingga sang sunbae yang ia kagumi melewatinya bersama rombongan teman-temannya.

Tetapi, hal yang sangat mengecewakan adalah sang kakak senior yang ia kagumi hanya melewatinya saja seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah saling mengenal. Tiba-tiba sekelebat potongan kejadian semalam memasuki ingatannya, Kibum Sunbae yang ia kagumi, melarangnya untuk tidak merasa telah saling mengenal satu sama lain di area kampus.

"Yak! Dimana rasa hormatmu! Apa kau lupa untuk menyapa sunbaemu?!" Kyuhyun seketika terkesiap, ia terbangun dari lamunannya, begitu salah satu sunbae yang bertubuh paling besar dan memiliki temperamen buruk berteriak padanya. Kyuhyun seketika menghadap mereka dan spontan menundukkan badannya, memberikan hormat pada para sunbae yang kini berfokus padanya.

"Memangnya siapa dia? kau mengenalnya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." ucap salah satu sunbae yang memakai topi yang Kyuhyun tak kenal entah siapa dia.

"Dia duduk disampingku saat di bar semalam." Sambung sunbae yang bertemperamen buruk itu.

"Apa dia anak baru?" Kyuhyun tak ingin berlama-lama disana dan menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para sunbaenya, maka ia segera membawa dirinya pergi darisana. Terserah akan digunjingkan seperti apa ia oleh para sunbae, yang jelas ia sudah memberikan penghormatan sebagai seorang hoobae sewajarnya. Maka sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana, ia membungkuk sopan dan segera berlari dan menghilang di balik tikungan di ujung koridor.

"WTF! Hoobae macam apa dia berani-beraninya mengabaikan para sunbae yang sedang berbicara padanya! aku benar-benar akan memberinya pelajaran! Awas saja kau!" Teriak sunbae yang memiliki tubuh paling besar diantara yang lainnya, temperamennya memang sangat buruk, sayang sekali wajah Kyuhyun sudah diingat dan ditandai olehnya, ia benar-benar sial sudah berani berurusan dengan sunbae yang sangat rewel akan sopan-santun.

"Ayolah kang Hun oppa, kau akan membuli hoobae lagi? lupakan sajalah kali ini. Ne?" bujuk salah satu temannya.

"Kasian sekali dia, lihat saja dia sampai lari seperti itu." sahut temannya yang lain. Sedangkan Kibum hanya berdiam diri tanpa melakukan sesuatu atau sekedar menimpali seperti biasanya.

"Mau makan siang apa?" tapi tampaknya ia juga merasa kasihan terhadap Kyuhyun, makanya ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian temannya dari topik tentang Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini hampir sampai di depan pintu keluar gedung fakultasnya, sesampainya ia di luar gedung dengan cara keluar yang tidak biasa yakni berlari, napasnyapun sangat memburu, ia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Dengan membelakangi matahari, ia membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Aku seharusnya sepanjang perjalanan tidak tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Kemarin itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan yang membahagiakan dan itu tidak mungkin akan terjadi lagi untuk yang kedua atau ketiga kalinya. Rasanya kemarin hanyalah sebuah mimpi." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecut memandangi bayangannya yang diam tak bergerak menunggu sebuah kepastian. Kepastian untuk kembali bergerak dan move on. Karena kejadian kemarin itu hanyalah sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan yang hanya diberikan sekali dan tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

.

.

SUPERBONG Cafe, tempat dimana Kyuhyun melakukan pekerjaan paruh waktunya selama ini untuk membantu membayar biaya kuliahnya. Sore menjelang malam itu, kafe tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu tidak begitu ramai, jadi Kyuhyun bisa melayani pembeli dengan lebih santai, tidak terburu-buru seperti saat kondisi kafe cukup ramai.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, ia tidak dalam keadaan baik. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang kini sedang berputar silih berganti memenuhi kepalanya. Sampai-sampai teman yang bekerja paruh waktu bersamanya itu merasa terganggu oleh desahan panjangnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik nama yang sedang mencuci gelas itu.

"Tampaknya kau semalaman melakukan masturbasi sambil streaming siaran si BJ favoritmu itu, eoh?." goda temannya yang baru saja selesai melayani pelanggan.

"Eunhyuk-ah, apa cuma hal itu saja yang berada dipikiranmu?"

"ahahhahaha kupikir ya begitu. Kau tampak saaaangat lelah. Aku tahu kau terburu-buru pulang tepat waktu untuk streaming siaran porno secara live. Favorit BJ-mu itu Bryan kan?"

"Hmm." Jawab Kyuhyun tak menampik sama sekali.

"Wah, benar tebakanku. Aku benar-benar tepat sasaran. Kau mudah sekali terbaca Kyuhyun-ah. Kau seharusnya menonton siaran BJ yang lain juga, banyak sekali laki-laki yang tidak kalah hot dari Bryan-mu itu diluar sana. Mau aku berikan rekomendasi untukmu?"

"Tidak, Terimakasih."

"Aww, kau langsung menolakku. baiklah, kurasa dia cocok denganmu. Tapi aku rasa tidak banyak yang bisa mendekati Bryan."

"..." tak ada sahutan apa-apa dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap suatu hari aku bisa tidur dengan Bryan juga!" Eunhyuk kesal Kyuhyun tak menyahutinya, makanya ia kembali menggodanya agar Kyuhyun merespon.

"Kecilkan suaramu pabboya!" omel Kyuhyun dengan suara kecil seraya tentu saja bermuka merah merona.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?! Berhenti berbicara tentang sex dan kembalilah bekerja!" keduanya, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung menutup mulut dan mereka sontak kembali dan fokus pada pekerjaan masing-masing setelah dibentak sayang oleh sang pemilik kafe.

"Memangnya salah ya, bersenang-senang dengan dirty talk? Kurasa dia kurang piknik." gumam Eunhyuk seraya mengelap komputer kasir di hadapannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Eunhyuk-ah, apa saja yang kau tahu tentang Bryan?"

"Tentang dia? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, kau kan suka gentayangan di dunia maya, apa kau mendengar rumor tentangnya?"

"Apa ya? hmmm... Sebentar kupikirkan. Bryan itu sangat terkenal juga dikalangan sesama profesinya, para BJ. Siarannya sangat bagus dan memukau, dia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sangat bagus yang membuat siapa saja mengaguminya. Dan kau bisa mengira-ngira seberapa besar penisnya ditambah dia kemungkinan memiliki wajah yang sangat-sangat tampan! Beberapa orang banyak yang bilang kalau dia masuk ke dalam sebuah agensi pencarian bakat, atau dia adalah seorang trainee dari sebuah idola k-pop, ada juga yang bilang kemungkinan juga dia adalah gigolo nomor satu se-Gangnam." mendengar kata gigolo, sontak Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Yang lainnya juga bilang kalau dia adalah mainan, semacam peliharaan dari seorang CEO perusahaan, atau dia adalah seorang yang memiliki fetish aneh, seperti misalnya seorang namja yang melakukan sex bersamanya tiba-tiba dilarikan kerumah sakit atau semacamnya, banyak sekali rumor-rumor buruk tentangnya. Tetapi tak seorangpun yang mengenal siapa dia."

"Kau juga tak tahu siapa dia, Hyuk?"

"Tentu saja. Tak ada siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa ia pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Bryan di kehidupan nyata sejak ia memulai debut siarannya pertama kali. Bisa dikatakan sangat susah sekali mengorek sesuatu tentang dia. Dia pasti menutupi dengan rapat kehidupan pribadinya."

"Ooh, begitu ya." jawab Kyuhyun, ia sekarang menjadi paham mengapa Bryan begitu marah padanya.

"Pantas saja Kibum sunbae sangat marah padaku setelah aku menemukan rahasia dari identitasnya." gumam Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Waeyo? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Bryan?"

"Huh?! Apa?!" Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut ditanyai seperti itu oleh temannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah berhasil bertemu dengannya secara face to face, eoh? Apa kau akan melakukan hal seperti ini?" Eunhyuk memperagakan orang yang sedang bercinta dengan kedua tangannya. Jari kirinya membentuk huruf 'O' sedangkan jari kanannya membentuk huruf 'I' kemudian menyatukannya. Huruf 'I' menusuk huruf 'O' dan mengeluarkannya. Ia tusuk lagi, ia keluarkan lagi, ia tusuk lagi, keluarkan lagi, tusuk lagi, keluarkan la-.

"Stoooooooppppppp! Berhenti memperagakannya seperti itu! Tidak semua orang terobsesi dengan sex, bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun, sontak eunhyuk langsung berhenti menggoda Kyuhyun. Ia tertawa-tawa senang setelah berhasil menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Awww...berhentilah pura-pura polos baby 'KH', ayolah jujur saja, kau ingin melakukannya dengannya bukan? Iyakan? Iyakan?" Kyuhyun tak berkutik, tapi baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk membalas godaan temannya itu, sayang sekali sang pemilik kafe datang dan langsung memasang muka diantara keduanya.

"Hello, permisi... Jika kalian berdua akan terus-terusan malas-malasan seperti ini, aku akan memotong gaji perjam kalian yang digunakan untuk bergosip!" kedua namja itu ia dorong ke tempat kerjanya masing-masing, tak lupa menendang pantat berharga mereka sebagai bonus.

"Berhentilah bermain-main Eunhyuk! Sini bersihkan kulkas bersamaku. Kyuhyun, kau bagian jaga konternya."

"Yes, sir!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Aaah, Nuna. Kau selalu menyuruhku mengerjakan bagian yang susah-susah." keluh Eunhyuk, ia mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pekerjaannya ternyata.

"Jangan protes, cepat ayo kerjakan sama-sama."

.

.

Saat itu kafe sudah tidak cukup ramai, Kyuhyun yang bosan karena tak ada teman yang bisa diajak mengobrol karena pekerjaannya yang senggang, kembali menghela napas. Tiba-tiba pintu kafe terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung mengucapkan selamat datang kepada pelanggannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat yang datang malam itu adalah orang yang tadi digosipkannya bersama Eunhyuk. Ia bersama teman-temannya yakni jajaran para sunbae yang mengintimidasinya tadi siang di kampus. Ya, Kibum bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Huhh?! Dia hoobae yang tadi siang tidak memberi salam itu!" Kyuhyun kini bergetar ketakutan ditempatnya berdiri setelah mengetahui bahwa salah satu sunbae mengingat wajahnya. Namun, ia lebih takut untuk bertemu dan bertatap muka langsung dengan Kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

.

End of chapter 4.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

yo! aku kembali! rencananya aku mau nulis ff-ff yang tbc karena punya banyak waktu senggang! yeaayyy! dan mau update ff-ffku di wattpad btw aku belom bikin akun kog wkwkwk baru rencana. prioritas sekarang nulis aja dulu muehehehehe

kalo udah bikin akun, pasti aku kabarin lewat publishan ff dari sini. jadi tunggu aja gaessss... selamat diphpin lagi lol mudah-mudahan enggaklah ya...

see you! Jangan lupa subscribe-komen-likenya ya gaezzz eh reviewwnya yah dear readerkuuhh... by DearSJ.


End file.
